


we wish for better

by shallowness



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: "Sometimes I wish we lived in an alternate universe."’





	we wish for better

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for season 4.

“Sometimes, I wish we lived in an alternate universe.”

Selina is on a lot of drugs, which she’s not complaining about, because it’s better than pain or nothingness after bleeding out, but she’s slow to process Bruce’s quiet words at her bedside. Of course he wishes he lived in an alternate universe - one where his parents lived, like Selina used to wish she lived in a world where her mother wanted her.

“One where you hadn’t been hurt,” he adds.

“You sap,” she croaks. “But thanks.”

Later, Selina realises it’s that wish for an alternate, better Gotham that drives Bruce.


End file.
